In the context of growing product functionalities of component carriers equipped with one or more electronic components and increasing miniaturization of such electronic components as well as a rising number of electronic components to be mounted on the component carriers such as printed circuit boards, increasingly more powerful array-like components or packages having several electronic components are being employed, which have a plurality of contacts or connections, with even smaller spacing between these contacts. Removal of heat generated by such electronic components and the component carrier itself during operation becomes an increasing issue. At the same time, mounting devices shall be mechanically robust so as to be operable even under harsh conditions.
Manufacturing component carriers, in particular those with embedded electronic component, also involves the formation of cavities in the component carrier and the supply of medium in the cavity (such as adhesive). However, accurate supply of medium in a cavity of a component carrier or a preform thereof is challenging. Inhomogeneous or inaccurate supply of medium in a cavity of the component carrier under manufacture may reduce reliability of the readily manufactured component carrier.